seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wishing for Freedom? Tears from a weapon slave!
It's funny how life works you know. First you spend most of your life trying to break free and finally do so only to end up a slave for a Celestial Dragon, Having their mark burned into your back. If it wasn't bad the first time around the second time it's ten times worse. As you sit in your cage watching the clouds pass, You think of freedom and how it was never within reach. Searching for the answer but is never able to grasp it. If only if only. '' ''It was dark out as the cannon balls rained down. An unknown enemy was attacking the ship that belonged to a Celestial Dragon. As the attacks kept coming no one even cared about the slave girl that was in the cage wide eyed in mix of angry and fear. Angry because she was scared. Soon a cannon ball hits near the cage blasting it open and causing more damage to her already damaged body. Not wanting to take the chance the girl gets to her feet and finds the key to her collar. Hating the fact that it was a shock/blasting collar unlike most was. As the girl finally gets the collar off she wishes for her bag and sword and they appear. Not taking the chance the girl wishes for wings and then jumps in the air only to be shot at by the guards that was still on the burning ship. Not wanting to die the girl flies faster even though her body is dripping blood she makes her way away from the burning ship and the unknown attackers. She then slightly thanks them as she flies away. However her freedom is short lived as she starts to fall from the sky. Trying to keep herself in the air is hard as her vision starts to get spots in them. The last thing she sees is the sun starting to rise as she crashes onto a ship. Unknowing catching the attention of the first divisions of the Whitebeard pirates. "I better go tell Pops someone might be attacking us." The man states standing up. The man then started to head towards the captains quarters as a few other members who was on watch, went to check out the loud noise. The man finally made it to the door and sighed due to the trouble that happened a few weeks ago on New Dawn island. Sighing again he knocked loud on the door. "Enter," A somewhat sleepy voice said from inside. The man opened the door and step inside. After taking a few steps he stood where an older muscle man with many scars was sitting up in bed. "Is everything alright Marco." The man asked. "I do not know an unknown intruder has attacked and or landed on the ship. I was going to go see after I came and told you pops." The man known as Marco stated "I see well." The man started to say before the door opened and another male rushes inside. "Pop's the intruder that landed on the deck, Well it she is not much threat because she seems to have been attacked by someone before she crashed onto the deck. Doc is t-taking a look now but he's not sure if she will make it or not. "The male stated. Marco looked over at the male who looked to be about to panic. Pop's stood up and walked over to him and put his hand on the males shoulder. "Is there anything else heading our way." Pops asked. "No sir it seems the girl traveled far from whatever it was that attacked her. There is also no sign of a ship anywhere near by. If I had to guess, I think she was flying and ran out of energy." The male said. "That would make sense cause all I heard was a loud thud before it got quiet." Marco said thoughtful. "Keep a look out just in case, also as soon as doc is done tell him I want to speak with him." Pops stated. "Understood Pops, I'll tell the others." The man said before leaving. "Pops you think someone will try something." Marco questioned looking over. "I am unsure however You never can tell with fools sometimes," Pop said smirking. Marco nodded in agreement before also taking his leave. A few hours later most members of the Whitebeard pirates had heard what happened that morning. Some were still on look out just to be sure as Doc made his way to the deck looking worse for where. In his hand was a folder of the girl that crashed on the deck early that morning. Finally he reached where he wanted to go and sighed. "From the looks of it it's bad." Pops stated. Doc sighed before nodding. "Yea Pops what's worse she has a Celestial Dragon mark on her back." Doc stated grimly. Most everyone eyes narrow as Whitebeard frowned. "I see that might explain why no one can find a ship of any kind. There's more I take it." Whitebeard said keeping his angry in check. "Yea just damn that girl been through hell. Whatever happened to her no one seemed to care as she slash and wipe marks on most parts of her body she had debris from cannon balls and other things, She also has broken bones and sprains. Pops that girl will be lucky if she lives." Doc stated. Doc then handed over the folder that he was holding and then took a seat tired from dealing with the girl's many wounds. "Doc why don't you go rest and I'll have Marco keep watch over the girl," Whitebeard said looking at Doc. "Thanks Pops that would be great, I'm sure nothing will go wrong but come get me if anything happens." Doc said before heading to his room. Marco walked over from where he was at. Ace also looked over from looking at the sky. "Pops you think the girl will be anything like Lora." Marco asked. "Well if so we might have some trouble," Ace said frowning. "Maybe but until then can you keep an eye on her Marco?" Whitebeard asked looking at Marco. "Sure pops I'll let Doc know if anything happens." Marco said before heading to the infirmary. Whitebeard looked around at his other children, However his thoughts was on about the girl in the infirmary hanging onto life by a thread. Taking a look at the file Doc had handed to him he frowned as he read, Whoever the girl was she was lucky enough to last as long as she had. Whitebeard sighed before looking at the sky thinking on how the world was. A week later the Moby Dick was sailing across the calm sea of the first half of the Grand Line, It had yet to make it's way back to the New World. However none seemed to mind as each member went about their business. A news Coo made it's way over to Whitebeard and after it was paid it left leaving behind a paper. On the front page was a picture of a girl in white outfit with blood all over her body. Under it was a headline.'Demon X wanted for Attacking two marine bases killing dozens and nearly killing a marine commander, 105,000,000 beils. X is highly dangerous criminal escaping call local marine base regarding information.' Whitebeard frowned before closing the paper. The paper tended to be misleading. He knew the only way to get the truth is to wait till the girl woke up. Whitebeard got up and headed to the infirmary to check on things. Also to see how long it would take the girl to wake up. Whitebeard finally made it to the infirmary and took a seat in one of the bigger chairs. He then looked over at the girl and despite some of her wounds healing well, She was still to pale for his and Doc's comfort. Looking at her hands which still hand bandages on it he then sighed wondering how the girl would take being on a pirate ship. A soft rustle brought him out of his thoughts as he looked at the girl who started to show signs of waking up. Leaning forward he raised an eye brow. The girl's eyes started to tightening before they flickered open. Whitebeard was shocked at the color but kept it from showing. Silver blue eyes as the color of the moon was looking around in fear. "W-where am I?" The girl whispered her voice sounding horse. "You are in the infirmary on a ship." Whitebeard said keeping his face calm. Whitebeard never thought someone could become even paler then a ghost, However the girl in front of him turned even more palely white as her eyes widen in fear. Whitebeard leaned forward and wasn't shocked when the girl tried to move back on the bed as if scared of what would happen. "S-ship?" The girl whispered. Whitebeard barely heard the whisper however the door opened and Doc walked in. The girl sees the door opened tried to bolt, However her body is weak from not moving so it was easy for Whitebeard to catch her. "I no wanne lemme go." The girl said horsely. Whitebeard didn't want to hurt the girl, Doc rushed to get a needle in order to stop the girl before she caused herself more harm. "Almost there," Doc said grabbing the girl's left arm. He then pricked her arm with said needle and injected what was in it into her body. After doing that he removed the needle and put it up. "Leemmme go nowanns," The girl slurred weakly. Just after that the girl's body went limbed as her breathing even out, A sign that said the drug took affect. Doc and Whitebeard put the girl back in the bed before Whitebeard looked at the girl. "Until we know her threat level I'm gonna have Marco Thatch and Ace take turns watching the girl when your busy." Whitebeard stated. "I think that's a great idea Pop's, Though I do wonder how she was able to move with her damaged body." Doc said confused. "Fear makes our bodies move even when it needs to rest." Whitebeard said heading to the door. Doc thought it over for a few minutes and knew he was right. The way the girl tried to blot screamed fear. However he didn't know how to make the girl seem like they wasn't going to harm her. Signing he decide to make some more medicine for when it was needed. ~~Six days later~~ The members of the Whitebeard pirates could honestly say they was shocked, If it wasn't for the fact some of them knew it wasn't easy to get on the first and fourth commander’s nerves like it was for the second commander. However it seemed the girl X as her bounty poster had on it was not annoying them, However she was fearing them on a level that it annoyed then greatly. Though the good news was that Thatch seemed to getting somewhere whenever he brought her food, Though he only got a quiet thank you. Still it was better then nothing and even Whitebeard was hoping she'd talk more then two words soon. Marco for his part was trying to stay calm. It was much easier after reading the file Doc made up for the girl. Though trying to talk without her escaping he could do without, Ace on the other hand wonder why the hell everyone was so worried about one brat who seemed really eggered to get away. However was blackmailed into watching the girl yet again. As he sat looking at the girl who was sleeping off whatever the Doc gave her a few hours ago. He rubbed his face bored. He didn't notice that X was starting to wake up as he sat back and looked at the ceiling. "Stupid brat being scared of everything even a shadow, Can't wait till it's over with". Ace muttered to himself. "Y-your the s-stupid one". X stuttered out looking over. Ace raised an eye brow and looked over to see X was sitting up againt the head board looking scared and a bit upset at the same time. "So grew a back bone or feeling brave." Ace asked sitting up. X ducked under the covers and Ace growled. "Stupid baby what is it now that shadow behind you." Ace asked as his eye twitched. Nothing was heard but Ace swore he heard something from the girl that sounded like I wish before a bucket of goo landed on top of him. X then disappeared reappearing somewhere else. Doc and Thatch came in to see Ace annoyed and looking ready to burn something or someone. '' "What the what happened." Doc asked confused. "How the hell should I know whatever that girl is she done something and disappeared." Ace stated annoyed. ''They then heard a thud come from the deck and Thatch and Doc decide to check it out as Ace went and got cleaned up. When Thatch and Doc made it to the deck they seen X being held on both her arms by Marco and another member. Whitebeard raised and eye brow and sighed inward at all the trouble that's been happening. "Let me go let me go let me go," X said looking ready to have a panic attack. "Not a chance, just relax before you pass out." Marco said hoping to calmly deal with things. Wanting to calmly deal with things and being thrown away from her was something neither Marco or the crew member helping him was ready for. The crew member painfully landed on his arm while Marco managed to land on his stomach in front of Whitebeard. Whitebeard stands upset at the fact his sons was being hurt by X, However stood and watched as X seemed to tremble with fear as she backed up to the side of the ship. Covering her face by what seemed to be an unknown attacker. "I n-not a freak not a f-freak no w-want to be weapon, want h-home no t-tool, y-you freak f-fat meanie head b-bowl freak no no s-scream no scream." X stuttered out. Ace came out on the deck and seen X annoyed and eyes narrow he went over to her ignoring Marco's warnings, When he grabbed her arm he was shocked as he found himself inside a white room. Not only that but seemed to see/hear what was happening. Outside Whitebeard rushed over to Ace and X as both seemed to fall onto the deck. "What happened." Whitebeard questioned. Doc was checking over Ace for any signs of injures however found none. "I don't know, Until he wakes he should join her in the infirmary." Doc stated looking over. Whitebeard didn't really like the idea however nodded. Thatch helped Marco take Ace while Doc carried X. Whitebeard eyes narrowed as he looked at the mast where X fell from. Wondering just how it happened and the mystery that was X. ~~''Ace in X's Dream/Nightmare~~'' Ace could say that most things didn't fear him, However what was going on right now was shocking him and freaking him out some. Though unsure on what was going on as his eyes started to clear up he finally noticed lots of things wrong. For one thing he wasn't on the Moby Dick and there was lots of men in protective gear holding staffs that was pointed at the top. Another thing was he knew he wasn't in his own body. How he knew that Ace wasn't sure as a scream was heard that to him sounded like a girl. “Come on freak get up or you'll get a worse beating ever.” A man sneered at the two. Another shock and then Ace noticed his hands were of a girl blood dripping and the white gown that was on the body. He wasn't 100% sure what was going on but decide to just wait it out after all he knew it'd be over sometime. As the room passed by him Ace felt rage at what he saw in the window. A world noble smirking as other men wrote things down. '' “I wish for enough energy to get through this obstacle course. I don't want another beating” Ace heard a scared voice thought. ''Just after the wish was made Ace could feel the energy go through the body, To him it felt like waking up from a good nap. He did notice no one else seemed to hear the female voice as he watched the finish line come closer and closer until he was across it. Just after that happened a hand smacked him sending him flying, A hand then picked him up and a pair of hateful eyes was glaring back at him. “Is this some kind of game Freak? Huh well is it. Trying to make me look bad in front of Saint Tomas. Well Just for that your going to pay.” The man sneered punching him. Ace wanted to shout scream and tear the man apart however he could do nothing. “I-i n-not a f-freak.” Ace heard the girl stutter. A shock went through the body as three men walked towards the man and girl calmly, Ace felt the shock again however it wasn't a painful shock. After the shock let up the World noble made it's way over grinning. “I do hope you are finished with my pet I want to take her on this trip.” Saint Tomas stated looking at the men. “Yes sir we thank you for giving us the chance, I do hope you allow us to borrow your pet again” The man stated bowing. “I'm sure that can be arranged, Come pet” Saint Tomas stated pulling on the chain. Ace felt himself being pushed away by some unknown force. ~~End of Ace seeing X's Dream/Nightmare~~ The next thing he knew he was waking up with doc hanging over him. Ace groaned and sat up. “Ah Ace your back how are you feeling.” Doc questioned looking over Ace. “I'm fine what happened” Ace asked annoyed while trying to hide his confusing. “Well, After X blasted Marco and another member Pops was going to stop her however you went and grabbed her. Next thing you both falling to the deck out cold. Mind shading some light because there is not a thing wrong with you that I can see.” Doc said pushing his glasses up. Ace moved his feet to the side and stood up, His eyes wondering over to X sleeping on the next bed. “I think it would be best if Pops Marco and Thatch was here to hear this as well.” Ace stated serious. “Fine I'm sure everyone is worried about you seeing that you been out a good 5 hours.” Doc said heading to the door. Ace couldn't really believe it had been five hours. However he didn't say anything as the two made it to the deck. After getting there and telling everyone he was ok the went to do their own thing as a small meeting was taken place. Ace then explained what happened and by the time he was finished a few was losing hold of their haki as it was leaking across the deck making a few weak willed members pass out from it. After Whitebeard and Marco calmed down, Whitebeard looked at Ace. “Did you say you felt energy flow through the body after a wish was made.” Whitebeard asked serious. “Yea I was thinking of maybe a wish Devil Fruit” Ace said with a nod. “I don't think that's the case, For now I think it will be best to just let that little stunt from before go seeing as no one got hurt” Whitebeard said thinking of what was best. “I have to agree pops seeing as no one got hurt, And from what Ace said I doubt the girl will trust us if any if we held that against her” Marco said calmly. “Indeed though I do hope we can do something to help her” Doc said sadly. “I think we should keep going about it calmly ask her about sweets and go from there” Whitebeard stated thoughtful. “That's a good idea pops, I'm sure I can ask the nurses if they have any ideas as well” Doc said with a small grin. Whitebeard smiled and nodded then watched as Doc went back to keep an eye on X. Ace growled as he looked at the mast. “Ace you shouldn't get angry over it, It was her dream there wasn't anything you could've done” Marco said looking at Ace. “I hope I never meet that bastard, I'll end up roasting him alive” Ace growled out before walking away. Category:Stories Category:One World Category:Caring16